criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Vibes
Bad Vibes is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-eighth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Southwest. Plot Disguised as FBI officers, Gwen and the player were approached and taken by spiritual healer Amanda Harrison to the office of her friend, fellow healer Rainee Day, who had been stabbed in the chest with a crystal shard. Mid-investigation, environmental activist Zeke Davis asked the team if they had found his celadon dragon (a kind of lizard). Later, the team had to protect the crime scene from being tampered with by hippies who wanted to "recalibrate the energy vortices" there. They then found enough evidence to arrest one of the victim's clients, CEO Jesse Adams, for the murder. Jesse admitted that he had fallen in love with Rainee but when he confessed his love for her with a crystal shard, she rejected him. Blinded with anger, Jesse stabbed her in the chest. The team then handed him over to Deputy Mayor Melissa Roanhorse, who handled his incarceration. With Gwen away on a date with gold magnate Justine Bankston, Luke accompanied the player in talking to Deputy Mayor Roanhorse regarding the death of livestock in Arizona. She said that all the sheep death in the area had been left unexplained before directing them to Cathedral Rock. There, they found the shackled corpse of a sheep, which (per Ben) had evidence supporting Dr Aculus' claims. Zeke then told the team that there had been a trend of livestock dying occurring throughout the entire Southwest. Meanwhile, Felix and the player helped cheer up Chief Arrow, who had been on edge all day due to the close association he made between Saguaro and his late wife Lily, by giving him a memento of him and his wife. After all the events, the team travelled to New Mexico after numerous reports of livestock death there. Summary Victim *'Rainee Day' (found with her heart pierced by a crystal shard) Murder Weapon *'Crystal Shard' Killer *'Jesse Adams' Suspects C328P1.png|Amanda Harrison C328P2.png|Melissa Roanhorse C328P3.png|Jesse Adams C328P4.png|Zeke Davis C328P5.png|Justine Bankston Quasi-suspect(s) C328PQ1.png|Ben Shepherd C328PQ2.png|Jacob Arrow Killer's Profile *The killer reads tarot cards. *The killer plays the Navajo flute. *The killer takes spirulina. *The killer has freckles. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes C328CS1A.jpg|Healer's Room C328CS1B.jpg|Coffee Table C328CS2A.jpg|Rock Flats C328CS2B.jpg|Rock Pool C328CS3A.jpg|Crystal Cave C328CS3B.jpg|Cave Steps Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Healer's Room. (Clues: Basket of Hippie Stuff, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Amanda Harrison; Murder Weapon registered: Crystal Shard; Victim identified: Rainee Day) *Talk to Amanda Harrison about the victim. (Prerequisite: Healer's Room investigated; New Crime Scene: Rock Flats) *Investigate Rock Flats. (Prerequisite: Amanda interrogated; Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Melissa Roanhorse) *Ask Deputy Mayor Roanhorse about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Chart) *Examine Faded Chart. (Result: Natal Chart; New Suspect: Jesse Adams) *Ask Jesse Adams about his professional contact with the victim. (Prerequisite: Natal Chart unraveled) *Examine Basket of Hippie Stuff. (Result: Bloody Wood) *Analyze Bloody Wood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the Navajo flute) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads tarot cards) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Zeke Davis about the crystal caves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Crystal Cave; Profile updated: Zeke reads tarot cards and plays the Navajo flute) *Investigate Crystal Cave. (Prerequisite: Zeke interrogated; Clues: Chisel, Flyer) *Examine Chisel. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes spirulina; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; Clues: Broken Framed Photo, Treasure Box) *Examine Broken Framed Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Justine Bankston) *Ask Justine Bankston about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Justine Bankston identified) *Examine Treasure Box. (Result: Note with Numbers) *Analyze Note with Numbers. (12:00:00) *Question Jesse Adams about the victim's numerology note. (Prerequisite: Note with Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Jesse reads tarot cards, plays the Navajo flute and takes spirulina) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Burnt Bits) *Examine Burnt Bits. (Result: Burnt Sage) *Interrogate Amanda Harrison about her insult to the victim. (Prerequisite: Burnt Sage identified under microscope; Profile updated: Amanda reads tarot cards) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Rock Pool. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Doll, Faded Document) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Question Deputy Mayor Roanhorse about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Melissa reads tarot cards, plays the Navajo flute and takes spirulina) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Restored Doll) *Ask Justine Bankston about the effigy of her. (Prerequisite: Doll restored) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Legal Document) *Question Zeke Davis about the victim suing him. (Prerequisite: Legal Document unraveled; Profile updated: Zeke takes spirulina) *Investigate Cave Steps. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate of Crystals, Pack of Tarot Cards) *Examine Crate of Crystals. (Result: Flute Body) *Analyze Flute Body. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Pack of Tarot Cards. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Something Wicked This Way Comes (1/5). (No stars) Something Wicked This Way Comes (1/5) *Ask Deputy Mayor Roanhorse about livestock deaths. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Investigate Rock Flats. (Prerequisite: Melissa interrogated; Clue: Chained Sheep Padlock) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Padlock Sheep) *Autopsy Dead Sheep. (06:00:00) *Ask Zeke Davis about livestock deaths. (Prerequisite: Dead Sheep autopsied; Reward: MALE Bohemian Shirt, FEMALE Bohemian Blouse) *Ask Ben about the chief's foul mood. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Investigate Crystal Cave. (Prerequisite: Ben interrogated; Clue: Altar Items) *Examine Altar Items. (Result: Time Capsule) *Analyze Time Capsule. (09:00:00) *Ask Amanda Harrison if she remembers the chief and his wife. (Prerequisite: Time Capsule analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Amanda interrogated; Clue: Porcelain Bits) *Examine Porcelain Bits. (Result: Figurine) *Bring the chief his wedding cake figurine. (Prerequisite: Figurine restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based of the phrase "bad vibes", which means feeling uncomfortable, uneasy, or unsafe and instincts that alerts someone that something is not okay. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations where Ben conducts more than one autopsy task, along with Gut Out and Hashtag Murder. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Southwest